Last Kiss
by smileymee16
Summary: *SongFic* After Miley and Nick broke up, watch as Miley remembers all the past they had, and how she's coping with everything. ONE SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

**So, i decided to do this while i was listening to TaySwift. It's kinda sad, but the song IS a sad song :/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! *But if i did, Niley would be together***

**A/N at the end**

As the pouring rain hits my window, I can't help but think about that late morning you came, it was dark, raining, much like today.

"_Miley!" I heard my boyfriend of 4 years; call out my name as the shutting door followed. I heard him creep up the stairs, and enter the bedroom I was in, snuggled up to the blanket, half asleep, half awake._

"_Nick?" I groggily whispered, sitting up, rubbing my eyes, and finally getting a clear image. I felt the smile on my lips, starts to nurture, and spread widely across my sleepy features. _

"_Hi," I felt the warmth of his hand stroke my cheek in the most softest and delicate way. "I'm sorry, I had to finish some songs at the studio," I shake my head, leaning away from him. "Don't be sorry, you work hard, and all that matters is you coming home, safely,"_

_Even through the dim light at 1:58 in the morning, I could still tell he was smiling at how I care about him coming home then staying late. "I love you," he whispered. He took off his clothes leaving him in his bare chest and boxers. Climbing into bed, I snuggled right under him, my head fitting in the perfect spot, where it always was._

He _loved_ me, I think to myself. If he did love me, then why did he leave? I pick myself up from my bed and go over to the closet, looking through old clothes, as one catches my eye. The little black dress I wore, after coming back from my dad's funeral July 9th.

_Only a few more minutes, I told myself. I'll be back in his arms soon enough. I need to be in those arms. After the past 2 weeks, I can't help but feel empty and alone since my father past. He's the only one who could make a smile crawl onto my face. He's the only one whose touch makes me relax in an instant._

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, we are arriving in Los Angeles, California. Please secure your seat belts and push the trays inward." I heard the captain say. I quickly hurried to do so, and soon enough, the seat belt sign came on, and the fly attendances told us we have landed._

_I grabbed my personal carry, and hurried off the plane. Once I was off, it was raining, raining like crazy, but that didn't matter. There, standing with a blank expression on his face, was him. He caught my eyes and before I knew it, I dropped everything and ran to him. I ran until I felt myself slam into his rock hard body, ignoring the paparazzi. _

"_I missed you," I whispered through his shirt. We stayed silent as I listened to his heart beat thump out of his shirt, his arms around me, protectively._

I sigh, tracing my fingers over the dress, before going to the back corner of my closet and pulling out some clothes. _His_ clothes. I strip myself from my own, putting on his white v neck and a pair of plaid boxers.I hug them closely, exiting the closet. I slip down in front of the glass door, tears running down my cheeks, just like the rain sliding down the clear glass door, making its way to the bottom.

"I never thought it would end like this," I whispered to no one but myself. I could still feel his lips trace across my mine; his arms wrapped around me, his breath on my neck, and his intense gaze burning through me like fire on a hot summer day.

My mind, wondering off, to that one day, that day back then, when everything was fine, when we knew nothing was gonna change.

"_Nick!" I laugh, trying to cover up my sides, squirming under his touch as his fingers rip across my sides and stomach. "Ha ha" I laugh even harder, trying to get him to stop as we sit in his front porch swing, just like we always do. _

"_Nope, tell me you love me," he teases, tickling me even harder. "Ok, ok, I love you!" I scream out, hearing my echo roar through the empty streets. "Thank you," he places his lips on mine before sitting up straight, and pulling me towards him in the process. _

"_I hate you," I smile, snuggling closer to him._

I feel my smile dimmin, I feel the tears coming from my eyes, as I recap that memory; then suddenly, that night, played in my head, and my smile slowly cascaded away, as more tears came to my eyes.

"_I swear, he may be hot, but he's such a show off" my best friend Demi comments as we see Nick trying to show off his moves. I roll my eyes, turning around to the bartender, ordering a Martini._

"_Guess who," a husky voice whispers in my ears. With my heart beat increasing and that smile that looks like it's not going to leave anytime soon, it can only be one person._

"_Hi," I turn around in his arms, kissing him sweetly, softly, lovingly. "I have a surprise for you," he brings his hands closer to my waist, pulling me in; if that's even possible. _

"_Oh, really, what?" his smile turns into a smirk and suddenly one very familiar song comes into tune. "You didn't" he looks down to his shoes then back up to me eyes._

"_Dance with me?" I hesitate, knowing I don't really dance in front of people, but before him, I'll do anything. I find myself nodding, and being dragged into the dance floor as the melody to 'My Heart Will Go On' continues, and finally the beautiful voice of Celine Dion is ripping through the speakers. _

I feel my body shake against the glass door, the rain continuing in its path, not wanting to leave. So many of our best memories took place in the rain, like one in particular…

"_Nick, I can't do this; what if she doesn't like me, or worse, what if your dad doesn't like me, no, even worse, what if-" Then suddenly I feel soft lips placed right on top of mine, stopping me mid sentence._

"_You talk way too much," he smiles, opening the door to be greeted by a tall, brown eyed beauty Nick calls Mom._

I laugh a little, recapping the whole thing, and then comparing it to when he met my dad.

"_Miley, what if your dad has like a machine gun hidden and if I do something wrong he'll shoot me! It could happen, your dad's like freakishly famous, no one would care if little old Nick Jonas get's killed by THE Billy Cyrus."_

"_Nick, he doesn't have a machine gun-I think-anyway, he'll love you ok? I mean, if I like, you, why won't he like you?" I smile, fixing the collar of his dark blue, button down shirt, before stepping inside my home._

"Hmm," I fix my position on the floor, putting my knees up to my chest, holding them, while I lay my head backwards, resting it on the cold green wall. I hear a noise and my head snaps to the bedroom door. I quickly stand up, opening it to see if anyone's downstairs.

"Oh BooBoo," I say to my golden retriever who knocked down something in the living room, probably scared of the lightening. "Come in boy," I open the door even more, letting BooBoo in. He climbs on top of the little matt I have for him at the corner of my room, before closing his eyes, and drifting off to doggie dream land.

"That's my boy," I start to close my door as something in the corner of my catches my attention. I fully shut the door close, locking it, just in case, and walking over to the picture frame on my night stand. Suddenly, new tears start to outline in my eyes.

"_No, like this!" I laugh, starting over form the beginning. "Miley, why are we even doing this?"I glare at him before he sighs, bringing his hand out again._

"_Ok, now listen, you pound my hand, make an explosive, then bring it back doing this, then you bring me into a hug, got it?"_

"_Um, about that," I sigh, giggling. "Come on, it's not that hard." I try doing the handshake one more time, but then failing after he got it wrong for the 20__th__ time that day._

"_Nick, come one, I have a handshake with Joe, Demi, Taylor, I even have one with your mom!" I laugh, throwing my hands up in the air _***no pun intended***

"_Fine, you want a hand shake?" I nod. He grabs my face ever so gently, then bringing me to him, crashing our lips together. My hands find their way to his neck, as his brings me closer to him by my waist. After some needed oxygen, we break free, our foreheads still touching._

"_How about that for a handshake,"_

Suddenly, the vibration of my blackberry takes me out of my flashback, and I find myself walking over on top of my bed, to see who the caller was.

_*Demi*_

"Hello?" I say into the phone, slipping down onto the floor once more. "You ok?" was the first thing that came out of her mouth. "I don't know," I confess, not sure of how I'm feeling.

"I'm sorry," I sigh, shrugging my shoulders. "You know, he came back today," I flinch at the thought of him being back in LA.

"He did?"

"Yeah, he's finishing up his tour here, but…" I know what's coming next. "But, he's with her, right?" I take the silence and a sigh as a yes. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have-"

"Demi, no it's fine, he wanted to be with her. I just hope wherever he goes, I hope it's nice, and he's happy,"

"You know, you have a strong heart Miles," I smile. "Thanks," on the other end, I hear faint laughter and voices, one in particular, I know way too well.

"He's there isn't he?" the tears coming back for round, who knows. "Well, technically, I'm there; I'm over for dinner,"

"Hey Demi, who are talking to?" I hear a faint shriek, and then laughter before the line goes silent. I check to see if she hung up, but it was still on.

"Hello person Demi is talking to, I'm sorry but she will have to call you after she finishes her dinner. Have a pleasant day," I could feel my heart stop; my tears come down from my eyes like a water fall, and my breath hitch.

I hug the clothes tighter to me, not wanting to let go. Not wanting to let him go. It was him. It was Nick. I haven't heard his voice in one year. I haven't heard his voice after the break up. I haven't heard his voice after our _Last Kiss._

**A/N I don't know about the ending but, i thought it was ehh. i worked hard on this so it cane come out amazing, but then ending kid of ruined it :/ i don't know, i like the ending but then i don't like it, wow im so bipolar! Anyway please R/R ? :) it would make me very happy!**

**Sooo...for the people readng Miami Secrets, St. James, and Somebody's me, i gotza a few updates:**

**1. Miami Secrets- It is in the process of being written. Im SOOOO sorry but school is getting in the way :( For freshmen out there, our going to hate Sophomore year. Anyway, im in the process of writing it, and it is turning out good, i hope, i will update this week, or if not DEF Next Monday! If you want a short chapter please write MCALLTHEWAY**

**2. St. James- Im also in the process of writing it but i kind of lost ideas for it, so the next update should be next weekend. If you want a short chapter on this story please right TAYSWIFT in your reviews and i will update by Wed :)**

**3. Somebody's Me-Well, im going to leave that story like how it ended. Im writing the sequel and it is going to start when Miley is shooting. I don't really like how SM came out, so the sequel should be so much better. If you want a little preivew for it, please right PREVIEWPLEASE in your R/R4**

**4- Im also in the process of writting another story called 'My Angel' it's pretty cool so far, i got 4 chapters done! Im going to post a trailer for it MANANA! *TOMORROW***

**Okay, now that this review is totally long and boring, im going to go now, and leave you guys to your life :]**

**smileymee16 ;] x3**


	2. SURPRISE!

**Hey guys! I know it's been forever and a half but I am finally on winter break!**

**A little update: I graduated high school, Class of 13 baby, and am now in college. To be honest here, I love it, and I've been thinking about writing another chapter for my stories because I miss this soo much! College has been a complete blast and I love it but I definitely needed some time off; and by time off I mean sleep until 3 p.m because that's what I've been doing.**

**So because I've been such a horrible author, and because Christmas IS tomorrow, I will be uploading a chapter for all my stories this week! Not only will they be uploaded but I will even make them completely longer than usual and all of them will have a little twist. In addition, I will be uploading a new one shot, Rated T, and even a second chapter on Last Kiss because you guys loved it so much and wanted another chapter.**

**Again, I am so so so so sorry for being almost 2 years late on these, but I hope you guys enjoy all of them!**

**Smileymee16**


End file.
